


that deathless death

by littleleotas



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/pseuds/littleleotas
Summary: Friends, we need not pretend Gomez does not spend half his day with his face between his wife's thighs. Let us live in the light of truth.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64
Collections: Pornday





	that deathless death

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is from "Take Me To Church" but you're here so don't even lie to me.

The chill in the air was hardly noticeable with the fire burning beneath Gomez’s skin to keep Morticia warm. His soft fingers caressing the curve of her waist formed a sharp contrast with his desperate, hungry kisses. Desire electrified him, and she could feel the current through her lips as the jolt passed to her heart.

“I burn, querida, I ache,” he whispered pleadingly as his hand moved up from her waist to her breasts. There was awe in his touch, worship in his sigh as his fingers brushed her nipples, joyous reverence in the enactment of his devotion. It was intoxicating, how sacred his boundless passion made her feel. She inhaled a shallow breath, arching her back to press more of herself into his hands.

He trailed kisses down her neck, over her collarbone, until his lips met his fingers on her breast. Sucking, kissing, pinching her nipples in passionate frenzy brought from her uncontrolled moans and cries of pleasure. He moaned in response, aroused by her arousal: never slowing, as if he could never give her enough. She clung to him, digging her nails in to his back to anchor herself as her legs began to shake.

He raised his head, locking eyes with her as they panted. “Cara, please let me,” he begged hoarsely.

“Oui, mon sauvage,” she whispered, tracing his cheek with one finger.

He bit his lip and grinned, excited as if he had been given a gift. As thanks, he kissed her stomach as he moved down the bed, skating his fingers over her thighs as she opened them. He settled himself between them, kissing the soft, smooth skin again and again, before turning his head to press his tongue inside her.

She canted her hips upward and he pushed deeper, both of them moaning cries of pleasure with abandon into the darkness. His fingers dug into her thighs as he licked her clit, his tongue sliding over her slightly faster than the measure she set rocking her hips. He took the silent direction and eased into her rhythm. The creeping fire building in her core grew with each slow thrust of his tongue, until she could feel every nerve in her body prickling with the satisfying burn. Whispering his name, she grabbed his hand on her thigh and squeezed. His tongue’s pressure on her clit increased.

“More,” the strangled cry escaped her throat. He eagerly flicked his tongue over her clit faster. She bit her lip, still rocking her hips into his face as he licked. Her breath came in gasps as the fire crept into her face, crackling and tingling on her cheeks. Her grip on his hand tightened and she cried out his name as sensation surged over her, wringing energy from her in waves, and he moaned with satisfaction as he slowed his pace.

When her mind reawakened from its little death, she shifted beneath Gomez’s tongue. His eyes met hers and he rose, wiping his chin as he smiled and moved to lie beside her.

“My darling,” he murmured, kissing her cheek and her forehead. “My dearest.”

“Mm. Mon amour,” she said drowsily, placing a hand on his cheek as he leaned down to kiss her.

“Careful,” he said, his lips hardly leaving hers as he spoke. “Talk like that will get you an encore.”

She smiled into the kiss. “Oui, je sais.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Dreamwidth as zeusgoesfishing and Pillowfort/Twitter as littleleotas! ♥


End file.
